<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You (Makoharu oneshots) by AngeliteDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617539">With You (Makoharu oneshots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliteDemon/pseuds/AngeliteDemon'>AngeliteDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:23:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliteDemon/pseuds/AngeliteDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, um, I decided to write oneshots because I wasn't sure how much I could get done with school getting in the way of things. Really hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Chapters:<br/>1. Hoodie<br/>2. Sick<br/>3. Taking Care of the Twins<br/>4. Tiredness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenGrey73/gifts">AvenGrey73</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place right after the scene in "Starting Days" when Makoto drags Haru to the pool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love swimming and I love Haru-chan, so let’s swim together!”</p><p>That voice repeated itself in Haruka’s mind. </p><p>Currently, they were dripping wet in front of Makoto’s front door, earning a scolding from Mrs. Tachibana before heading inside to take showers and dry off.</p><p>Haru had picked out a small black hoodie which Makoto rarely wore, claiming it made him seem “unfriendly”. The sleeves were so long that you couldn’t see Haruka’s hands, and the hoodie was long enough to reach up to his knees.</p><p>“Why are you so big?” Haru muttered while trying to pull up the sleeves. Eventually, he gave up when realizing they wouldn’t stay in place.</p><p>Makoto was sitting on the floor across from him, eyes sparkling. “You’re so cute, Haru-chan!”</p><p>A small blush crept up on the raven’s cheeks, mumbling, “drop the -chan,” his “catchphrase” as Makoto stated.</p><p>“But Haru-chan looks even smaller now!” The boy practically radiated obsession, earning a sigh of defeat from Haruka.</p><p>Moving towards the taller boy, Haru found himself being attracted to his friend’s warmth. He sat himself down and leaned his head on the shoulders of the giant. It was one of those rare times the normally emotionless child would express affection.</p><p>“You need to dry your hair, Haru~” Makoto whined, feeling Haruka’s wet hair against his neck.</p><p>“It will dry on its own.” That was always Haru’s answer, and it was always Makoto who had to dry his friend’s hair for him in the end.</p><p>“But you’ll catch a cold.” The brunette argued back.</p><p>“I won’t.” Haru said, quieter than before. It was obvious that tiredness was getting to him.</p><p>Makoto let out a sigh, refusing to leave Haruka with the possibility of getting sick. Without removing the boy from his shoulder, he grabbed the towel beside him that he used and put it over Haruka.</p><p>A small groan came from the tired boy as Makoto brushed the towel back and forth. He could feel small Haruka fading in and out of consciousness just by the added weight leaning on him.</p><p>Makoto couldn’t help but smile at the peaceful expression his best friend had when he was sleeping. Watching Haruka fall asleep, he couldn’t help but feel a little drowsy himself. </p><p>Readjusting their position so they wouldn’t tip over, the larger boy did his best not to wake Haru. In order to stabilize both of them, he put an arm around the smaller boy. </p><p>His Haru fit perfectly in his hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haruka and Makoto are in junior high in this chapter. Basically, Haru getting a fever, and Makoto worrying over him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka was sleeping most of the day with his head down on his desk during breaks. Makoto had noticed something was off with the 14-year-old since morning. Though unrecognizable by most, the taller boy found that his best friend was quieter than usual, but decided he was just tired. </p><p>For most of the morning, Makoto was focused on distracting anyone who wanted to disturb Haru. He even offered to make copies of worksheets when the teacher was about to ask the raven to. No matter what, he was going to let Haruka rest.</p><p>That was until the lunch bell rang. Despite wanting the small boy to sleep more, he knew he had to wake him up to eat something. </p><p>“Haru-chan, wake up,” Makoto said softly, afraid that he’d startle Haru. “Come on, you need to eat.”</p><p>“Not hungry,” the sleeping boy mumbled, his voice slightly raspy.</p><p>“Please, Haru?” The lack of response made Makoto realize that his friend might be sick. That would explain him sleeping and not even being hungry. “Haru? Are you uncomfortable?”</p><p>A short pause before the raven responded. “I’m fine.” Of course Haru would say that.</p><p>Makoto thought back to the time Haru had the flu in elementary school. He almost died. Haruka seemed to understand what Makoto was thinking. </p><p>“I’m not that reckless anymore,” he said bluntly, looking up at his worried friend, his head still not leaving the table.</p><p>Makoto could see how pale the boy was, his cheeks tinted pink. On top of that, he was wearing a jacket when it was summer. A cool hand made its way to Haru’s sweaty forehead. To be honest, he wasn’t feeling well since he had woken up. His head was pounding, and he felt so cold yet hot at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, Haru, I think you have a fever.” Worry was clear in the taller boy’s voice. “We should go to the nurse.”</p><p>“Don’ wanna move,” the boy slurred, burying his head back in his arms.</p><p>“Please, Haru…” Makoto said quietly. “I don’t want anything to happen to you…”</p><p>Haru looked back up at Makoto, only to notice that he was shaking. It hurt his heart to see the green-eyed boy afraid and worried. Much more than any type of headache. </p><p>A sigh left Haru. “Fine.” Immediately, Makoto smiled and helped the sick boy stand, afraid he was going to fall from being dizzy.</p><p>As Makoto feared, Haruka had gotten a fever and was now lying on a bed in the nurse’s office. His parents were away, so they had to wait until school ended to bring Haru home. However, the fever escalated once the home bell rang, and the taller boy had to carry his friend on his back, worried that Haru might pass out if he were to walk on his own. </p><p>Mrs. Tachibana had helped make something for the sick boy to eat when he woke up. Currently, he was fast asleep on Makoto’s bed, covered in blankets and Makoto’s oversized clothes. Though the younger male didn’t like to see Haruka in a mask, he couldn’t risk himself getting sick either. </p><p>Makoto’s mother eventually convinced him to leave and let the feverish boy rest. However, Haruka’s hand gripping on his shirt prevented him from going anywhere.</p><p>“Haru?” Makoto looked at the twisted expression on Haruka’s face. It was obvious that he was feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>“Stay…” His hoarse voice mumbled. </p><p>Makoto looked down at him with an expression of sympathy. Running his hand through the raven’s sweaty locks, he saw his face soften up. Without caring whether or not he would get sick, he climbed into the bed and pulled the shivering boy close to him.</p><p>“You’ll… get sick…” Haruka forced out of his sore throat, opening his eyes to a smiling Makoto.</p><p>“Shh… Just rest, Haru-chan.” The giant pressed Haru’s head gently against his head, feeling him relax in his arms.</p><p>Though Haru never admitted it, he always slept better whenever Makoto hugged him. The last thing the sleepy boy felt before dozing off was a small tingle on his forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking Care of the Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the Tachibana twins get sick, Makoto goes to Haruka for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Makoto should be here by now,” Haruka thought to himself while sitting in the tub. It became a daily routine of Makoto pulling the raven out of the water and then lecturing him. Weekends weren’t any different. </p><p>But Makoto wasn’t here. Despite it being a Saturday, Makoto was never the one to sleep in until 12, which brought Haru to his next thought: Maybe Makoto was sick. If Makoto was sick, then his parents would be taking care of him. They weren’t like Haru’s, leaving a 13-year-old to take care of himself while they were at work.</p><p>Buzz</p><p>The idea that someone would even text Haruka surprised him. Honestly, the only people that did were his parents and…</p><p>Can you come over? I need help.</p><p>Makoto. Makoto rarely asked for anything from Haru unless it was urgent. Hurriedly, Haruka put on his clothes and rushed out, not bothering to dry his hair, not like he would do so even if he had the time. That was Makoto’s job.</p><p>“Haru?” Makoto was baffled by an out-of-breath Haruka standing in front of his door. </p><p>“What’s… wrong?” The shorter boy said between pants. </p><p>Sudden realization hit the brunette as he remembered the text he sent. “O-Oh, it’s nothing serious,” Makoto admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. </p><p>Haru gave his friend an unamused glare before shivering. “Ah, Haru, are you cold? Why didn’t you dry your hair?” Makoto immediately rushed the freezing boy inside from the cold weather outside.</p><p>Before Haru knew it, he was wrapped in a bundle of blankets with a Makoto drying his hair with a towel while apologizing nonstop for making his friend worry.</p><p>“Why did you call me over, anyway?” Haruka asked once Makoto had calmed down a bit.</p><p>“Oh, um… it’s a bit embarrassing but… I need help making lunch for the twins.” Haru was about to ask Makoto where his parents were when the taller boy continued. “Mom and dad were called on an urgent business trip last night, and the twins started feeling sick this morning…”</p><p>Haru raised his head to look at Makoto, only then did he notice the bags under his eyes. “Did you sleep last night?” He tried not to make it sound like he was too worried.</p><p>Makoto just chuckled awkwardly. “Ren threw up at 3 am, and then Ran started to feel sick as well.” </p><p>“Onii-chan?” A small male voice called out, which sent Makoto into “worrying mother hen” mode.</p><p>“Ren? What’s wrong? Do you feel sick?” Makoto asked while putting his hand against his little brother’s forehead, relieved to find that his fever had gone down after taking the medicine.</p><p>“I’m hungry.” The small boy said with a pout.</p><p>Makoto was glad that Ren was getting his appetite back, but his mind quickly went back to the reason he called Haru over in the first place. </p><p>“Lunch will be ready soon,” Haruka said from behind Makoto, giving him a small smile. It was rare for Haru to smile, or even grin, but the Tachibana twins seemed to have the special ability to make the expressionless boy smile.</p><p>“Ah, I should help-”</p><p>“You’ll just burn down the kitchen.” He said plainly, not giving Makoto the chance to respond. “You should check on Ran.”</p><p>Makoto chuckled, looking back at Ren who was now starting to doze off. “I guess you’re right.” Gently, he picked up the small boy and headed upstairs, not seeing the raven’s small smile.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------<br/>“So, Onii-chan called Haru-chan because he couldn’t cook?” Ran stated more than asked. “Just like mommy and daddy!” It was safe to say that the twins no longer had fevers and had almost made a full recovery. </p><p>“No, Haru-chan would be the mommy,” Ren talked back, still eating the porridge Haru had made.</p><p>“But Haru-chan is braver than Onii-chan!” Ran’s statement made the brunette blush from embarrassment. It was true that even the smallest noise could startle the boy.</p><p>“Onii-chan is taller, so he should be able to protect Haru-chan, though!” </p><p>The debate the twins had amused Haruka, while Makoto was about to die from embarrassment as they started to spill all of his secrets and fears. Eventually, the twins started to get sleepy, and the older boys brought them to Makoto’s bedroom after claiming that they didn’t want to be left out of the fun.</p><p>Haru tucked them both into Makoto’s queen-sized bed the two often shared whenever Haruka stayed over. “Haru-chan is very caring.” Makoto chuckled.</p><p>“Drop the -chan,” Haru mumbled.</p><p>“But the twins called you-”</p><p>“That was them.”</p><p>“But-” Makoto sighed in defeat. “Fine… Haru-chan.” </p><p>Haruka glared at the taller boy. “I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, sorry, Haru.” A yawn escaped Makoto’s mouth.</p><p>The shorter boy got up as Makoto rubbed his eyes and left the room, only to return soon after with two pillows, seemingly from the twin’s bedroom.</p><p>“Hm? What are you doing, Haru?” No response came from the boy, leaving a confused Makoto sitting on the floor while Haruka set the pillows on the ground.</p><p>“You’re tired, aren’t you?” The raven asked monotonously, laying his head on one of the pillows.</p><p>Makoto couldn’t help but smile slightly. It felt nice that Haru was caring about him. Obediently, the brunette lay beside his friend, unable to help himself from staring into those blue eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Makoto shook his head. “Nothing. Haru-chan is cute.”</p><p>That comment made the small boy blush, and as much as he wanted to help to smile, that goofy grin that belonged to his friend was making it hard to ignore the fluffy feeling building up in his chest.</p><p>Instead, he turned his head away and mumbled something incoherent. </p><p>“Makoto is cute, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tiredness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place in the future where Makoto and Haruka are already boyfriends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka let out a long sigh, allowing himself to crash onto the bed his boyfriend was currently sitting on. Ever since the two moved to Tokyo, Mrs. Tachibana had suggested they share an apartment. It made the rent easier to pay off, and they could look after each other.</p><p>“Long day, Haru?” Makoto asked, his smile evident in his voice as he glanced away from the book he was reading.</p><p>The raven hummed, bringing himself closer to the giant. “Tired.”</p><p>Haruka was always more affectionate when sleepy, which the brunette obviously welcomed. Gently, Makoto pulled the smaller boy into his embrace. Instead of Haru’s usual squirming, he gratefully accepted the warmth from his childhood friend.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t watch your practice today,” Makoto started, “I bet Haru-chan was amazing.”</p><p>Haruka just shook his head. “It’s okay,” he mumbled, tightening his grip around Makoto’s waist. “I know how hard you’re working.”</p><p>It was true. Haruka knew how much his loving boyfriend wanted to help Olympic swimmers like himself reach their goal. However, there was a big gap between coaching children and professional swimmers. </p><p>“But Haru… I’m your boyfriend. I should be there to support you-”</p><p>A kiss stopped Makoto from continuing. It was Haruka’s way of telling his boyfriend to shut up and stop being overly concerned. </p><p>“You holding me is enough,” the sleepy boy muttered, dozing off. </p><p>The larger boy chuckled, brushing his fingers through Haruka’s hair. Watching his Haru-chan sleep made him feel at peace as if he was holding the whole world in his arms. His whole world. </p><p>“I love you, Haru-chan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked these! Honestly, I feel as if I didn't write enough. I didn't expect school to keep me this busy TwT.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>